catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Camp
You have entered the WindClan camp. This is a place for WindClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Chat (Did ANYONE hear what happened to Heatherdove?! She needs Sunblaze RIGHT AWAY!) Echostream jumps up "Heatherdove is haveing her kits!" she yowled Echostream runs to Heatherdove "It will be ok" she said (Not right after Hawkfire has her kits...:/) ( she had kits in her stomach before Hawkfire did) (Urgh) Hawkfire licked each of her kits until they were clean. She looked up to see Heatherdove yowling. "You can do it!' she encouraged. Echostream grabbed her kits and brought them to Hawkfire then ran back to Heatherdove and waited for the first kit. ( umm Swiftpelt ) (btw, name the other kit Branchkit)? Brackenpaw nodded. "Hello." (Hawkfire had kits? Are all of them taken?) (kk Branchkit. Yes, I had kits and all of them are taken.) Hawkfire curled her tail around Echostream's kits and drew them to her belly to nurse as well. Locustkit mewled at Hawkfire, showing a little pink mouth and sharp white teeth. He mewled again. "Shhh...you'll make them nervous," Hawkfire whispered. He wailed and she nipped his scruff, making him quiet. Echostream paded over to them "Thank you Hawkfire." she said as she layed down and got her its so they could have her milk. ( Hey Hawky can you rp Brakenkit?) (Sure!) Hawkfire nodded to Echostream. "Heatherdove, how are you doing?" she called. ( its time for Brakenkit open his eyes he is the last one who needs to and can Brakenkit be like squirmish ?) (Can I change his description? And also, sure) Brackenkit squirmed and curled up by Hawkfire's warm belly, purring. Locustkit, Mallowkit, Branchkit, Pheasantkit, and Moonkit continued suckling. ( sure ) Echostream took this chance to cach up on sleep Echostream wakes up and takes Brakenkit from Hawkfire then the rest of her kits (Oh...OK...) Brackenpaw watched them. Echostream smiled at him the layed down The orange-and-white tabby she-cat was snoozing, head rested on her paws. Locustkit, Mallowkit, and Branchkit were curled up by her belly, snoozing as well. Echostream falls asleep but her ears were pricked up Heatherdove was still wailing. "No! I'm not ok! I've been kitting since Sunrise!" Echostream jumped up and gave her kits back to Hawkfire so she could help Heatherdove "Heatherdove you can do it just push" she said ( XD lol ) "I'm trying!" Heatherdove wailed. Something was ver wrong. "You might not be ready, but maybe if i push on you stomach it will help" she said "No!" Heatherdove pushed her away. "You might not be ready" she said worried Echostream put her paw on Heatherdoves stomach the kit were ready now "You started to early try pushing now." Heatherdove pushed and suddenly started bleeding. Echostream watched as the kit started to come out when It came out she nipped the sack and started licking the kit LATER! =D Heatherdove had succesfully given birth to four kits, but was laying motionless next to them. She was still breathing, but also still bleeding. Echostream runs to the medicen den and grabed cob web and put it on Heatherdove the bleeding stopped ( can I rp a kit please :] - frostyness 0 (Yup. But me and Moon get forst choice.) The bleeding didn't stop. "Get... Sunblaze..." ( ok) Echostream ran to get Sunblaze ( I dont think hawkfire is on anymore can Echostream make it stop ) Sunblaze dashed out, cobwebs clutched in his jaws. He sat down beside Heatherdove and put it on Heatherdove until the bleeding eased. "You're alright, keep breathing nice and strong," he whispered. Hawkfire woke to the racket and curled her body tighter around the shivering kits. "It's okay, Heatherdove will be okay," she said softly. Echostream turned to Sunblaze "Do you think I would make a good medicine cat?" she asked staying calm "My kits.." Heatherdove meowed, clearly unware they were alive. "Where did you bury them?" (I just now realized how alike this is to Forest of secrets.) Echostream "What are you talking about there alive and right next to you" ( yah it is but you are still alive :D ) Hawkfire padded over. The kits .were fast asleep. "Heatherdove, they're alive." Her voice was choked with grief. Sunblaze flashed Echostream a look that said 'Not right now.' He continued holding the cobwebs down. "They're alive and well, Heatherdove," he whispered. Echostream started licking Heatherdove's ears Heatherdove craned her neck to try and look at the kits. "They're alive?! But they were born in blood!" (Hmm.... Sounds kinda prophetical. I feel a creative surge coming on! Hawkey, Frosty, you two can pick kits after me and Moonpelt. ) (Ya(WOOO!) Hawkfire curled up next to her friend. "Don't die, Heatherdove. Please. We need you here," she whispered. Sunblaze's gaze grew dark. "Yes, but they are alive. You're nursing them right now," he mewed softly. Echostream (yay) "Dont die if you go me and Hawkfire will have no one to stop us from fighting and your my best friend you to Hawkfire" Echostream curls tightly around her kits Heatherdove's eyes grew soft as the kits wriggled close to her belly. (There is a tom with big blue eyes and a soft gray pelt. I'm choosing that one. :3) "I'll call that one Thrushkit." (And a Ginger tom with a black muzzle, chest, paws, and underbelly. Amber eyes.) "And that one is Lunarkit." (Also a fluffy white shecat with bright green eyes and a very bright pink nose.) "This one Berrykit..." (Finally, a milky cream she-cat with striking amber eyes and a gray spot on her forehead.) "And the last one will be Dawnkit." (Remember, Moonpelt gets to choose before you two.) ( ok -frostyness ) Echostream purrs ( so your not going to rp one ) Category:WindClan